


Intimidation

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He usually killed from a distance for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation

Intimidation kills were a constant line of business for Ryan. Take the victim, brutally murder them, put the body somewhere the intended target would see it. Simple. Usually. Sometimes, victims were hard to come by, sometimes they weren’t. Once, a kid was even involved; Ryan had backed out of that one due to the moral values that he had gained over the course of his relationship with his boyfriends. If he had still been with Edgar, he would have for sure taken up that job no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Ray had tagged along for this particular job as a ‘Just in case’ because they were going after some mobster’s wife and there was always a substantial amount of risk involved when you were going after a mobster’s family. So out Ryan and Ray had headed, going straight to Ryan’s house where the lady had been for probably a week already.

Ryan was cruel in his methods; whips, knives, fists, anything he could think of to mutilate. Ray was sat at the top of the steps, trying his best to ignore the screaming by playing some stupid game on his phone. Ryan was unusually brutal today and it was just a side of the man that Ray was not used to seeing.

Ray looked up when he heard Ryan yell out; the woman had bitten and broken the skin of Ryan’s arm and was still holding on. Ray glared, quickly shooting her in the leg with his handgun so that she would let go. Ryan was cradling his arm when Ray stood up.

“You should go bandage that. I can handle her,” Ray said from the top of the stairs, seeing that the bite had been plenty deep to sting like a bitch.

“You know how to murder someone brutally?” Ryan asked, not convinced to go up yet. Ray shrugged his shoulders.

“I can try, can’t I?” Ray asked and Ryan sighed.

“I have to go bandage this anyhow. Have fun,” he said, walking up the stairs and out of the basement.

While he was washing the bite out, he heard the lady start screaming at the top of her lungs and furrowed his eyebrows. There was absolutely no way Ray could be that terrifying, was there?

Ray used everything he could think of under the sun. He dug a knife into the bullet wound he had created and got a pretty loud scream for it. He carved into her arms and torso with a scalpel, but didn’t get the screams he was hoping for. He even cut out one of her eyes. Her screams were loud enough to make Ray wish that he had earplugs when he did that.

It wasn’t like he was absolutely innocent to the world of torture. He had been a hit men before being in a gang and sometimes, people had very specific instructions. It wasn’t exactly his favorite hobby, but he could in fact do it, no matter what people thought.

Ray shuddered as some of her blood ran down his arm when he stabbed her; he shook it off like it was rain water and kept moving. Stab after stab after stab she screamed, each scream getting weaker until finally, she stopped and Ray grimaced. He usually killed from a distance for a reason.

Ryan clapped from behind him. “Terrifyingly good work, there, Ray,” he said, walking down the stairs. “How the hell did you learn that?”

“Hit man, remember?” Ray responded, looking up at Ryan as he examined the body.

“I’ll have to remember that the next time I get hired, then,” Ryan replied, grinning in a slightly mad way.

“No, Ryan. I like to kill from a distance for a reason.”

“Doesn’t mean you didn’t do a good job. Go get cleaned up; I’ll get this moved.”

Ray moved out of the room and into Ryan’s bathroom, washing the blood off his hands and wincing. He heard a car pull up and pull out a few minutes later and then Ryan was leaning in the bathroom’s doorway.

“Shoulda told me.”

“I didn’t exactly embrace it.”

“Still. You did an amazing job,” Ryan said, a slight pout to his lips. Ray rolled his eyes and kissed the older man on the cheek.

“I’d like to forget I did it at all. I hate it,” Ray said.

“You offered,” Ryan argued.

“You got hurt. How’s your arm, anyway?” Ray asked, changing the subject very quickly.

“It’ll be fine after a few days. The bitch bit me hard,” Ryan answered.

“I could tell. You flinched.”

Ryan chuckled and tugged the other out of the bathroom to kiss him on the lips and Ray smiled. Ryan returned it with a proud smile.

“Wanna go home?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
